Odio ser Popular, Te Odio Hermana, Fujoshi
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Tomoki odia a los otakus, fangirls, especialmente a esa tribu urbana, ese grupillo: Fujoshis. Su hermana como siempre entra a su habitación sin su permiso pero algo esta ves es diferente...algo quiere decir esa idiota, realmente su hermana era irritante. Advertencia: leve incesto de los hermanos kuroki. Un corto one-shot.


**Notas del autor:**

Bien aquí mi regalo por no actualizar y no seguir Nótame soy una suicida. Me inspire en los comentarios de facebook :3

**Disclaimer****: **

Ningún personaje es mío, ni el anime ni nada relacionado esto es obra de Nico Tanigawa

* * *

...

...

...

...

**Odio ser Popular, Te Odio Hermana, Fujoshi.**

...

...

...

...

Kuroki, Tomoki, 15 años de edad. Jugador de Futbol, el mejor de su clase. Tiene amigos por doquier, es popular, es la envidia de su hermana "Mayor" Tomoko Kuroki. Chico de ojos grises penetrantes, cual llama a las mujeres con su encanto de futbolista atractivo y todo lo que una mujer de 13 a 15 años pudiera desear, un tipo popular, misterioso con aura de malhechor, todo un sexy simbol, un Bad boy.

Eso para Tomoki era…

Una molestia. Una Gran molestia que cuesta mucho tiempo de su vida.

Odiaba ser popular, no le divertía para nada ser acosado las 24 horas del día, parloteos en el día y mensajitos de texto por la noche. No le dejaban de fastidiar con miradas obscenas como si quisieran violárselo con un pestañeo, en especial las mujeres y los hombres raros –esos, si esos raritos que les gusta que le den por detrás.

Agobiante, cansado, irritante esa era la descripción exacta para una chica de su escuela, en especial sus fangirls, estas muchachas insoportables que dejaban cartitas en sus casilleros, además de: caramelos, bombones y peluches. Su casillero estaba repleto de basura, si basura, para él el regalo de sus compañeras era basura.

Lo que una fan puede hacer….pero...

Oh, oh.

Pero existía alguien peor que las fangirls: Puras chicas moja bragas de su clase. Pero no. No, había un grupo peor. Una tribu urbana de la rama otaku, ese grupillo que detestaba con toda su intensidad.

Era él lado oscuro de esos dibujitos estúpidos. Estaban entre el terror de los varones sexys, el trauma de los populares. Las brujas del arte y la escritura, las otakus oscuras que se ocultaban en un grupillo de subnormales.

De tan solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos. Niñas diabólicas que estaban dispuestas a manchar la reputación de cualquier ser, cosa u objeto. Planean dominar el mundo con su arma diabólica, como las locas que son….

Sucias, sucias. Mujeres sucias, si ellas: Las Fujoshis, el trauma de cada varón de buen estatus, es "shippedo" por ellas, donde hay imágenes anime, y lectura con contenido pornográfico, son capaces de todo solo por vernos dando o recibiendo por el culo de un hombre.

¡Como rayos se les permitió eso!

!En qué clase de mundo estamos!

Y, todo ese mal día de todos sus días de gloria enferma. Odiaba a su hermana.

Kuroki, Tomoko, 16 años, ojos verdes, niña desalineada. Nada Popular. Una otaku pervertida.

–_Esa Idiota._

Kuroki, Tomoko, su hermana mayor, la chica ignorada por su propio salón. Su hermana Otaku que se infiltraba en su habitación para contarle sus más cochinos pensamientos, sus malas costumbres, sus odiosos pasatiempos, esa mala chica que en vez de dar el ejemplo ocasionaba líos.

Kuroki, Tomoko, la niña que le proponía cosas más allá de los límites de la hermandad, y cuando decía limites mencionaba el asuntó de su pene.

¡Ha como la odiaba!

Pero wow, eso no era lo peor, no. Tomoko no le bastaba con eso, sino que justo ayer en la tarde, su pregunta estupida, sucedió de la nada…

– ¡Otouto! Hace mucho tiempo que he querido preguntarte esto. –gritó corriendo por los pasillos para entrar tan "delicadamente" aventandose hacia Tomoki, quien la noqueo con una patada en el pecho, milagrosamente no le afectó y se reincorporo de inmediato. – Bueno ¡Déjame preguntarte! ¡Debo saberlo! Por Son Goku no me vuelvas a patear así, pero en verdad necesito preguntarte algo URGENTE.

En ese momento estaba comiendo un poco de ramen mientras jugaba, assassins creed.

Su hermana estaba con pijama muy fea llena de muñequitos de Naruto. Frunció el ceño mirando los ojos verdes de su hermana.

"_Ahora, que quiera esa maldita"_

–Habla de una vez, no ves que estoy ocupado. –señalo la partida con seriedad.

–Tomoki pues no es que sea metiche e interfiera en tu vida y…

¡_No! No lo haces, solo te metes a mi habitación cuando se te da la gana y me hablas de tu miserable día escolar que me importa un rábano. No, nada que ver con los penes, uy menos con querer tener sexo con tu propio hermano._

–Solo habla !Joder¡ me quitas tiempo.

–Pero déjame terminar odioso hermano menor. Bien decía, no es que interfiera en tu vida y sea metiche o por casualidad de la vida haya sido un hombre con mostacho que te espía todas las tardes.

Frunce el ceño en respuesta.

"_No, de todas formas eres un fracasó espiando"_

–Deja los rodeos y habla de una vez. ¡Quieres!

–Más respeto Otouto o sino...

–Me apuntaras en tu led note. Si, si como digas ve al grano.

–Decía que bueno que…–comenzó a tartamudear jugando con su dedos. – Bueno últimamente he visto mucho anime, bueno un género… especial…

"_OH,OH, oh"_

–No me interesa lo que hayas visto "One-chan" me tiene sin cuidado, eso era lo importante.

– ¡NO! Es que bueno… ya que tú no tienes novia, ni amigas cercanas, ni pornografía en tu cama…

–Oh párele un momento. –Interrumpió. – ¡Revisas bajo mi cama! –gritó parándose de la cama para quedar frente a frente de su enana y estúpida hermana.

–Podría decirse que sí. – desvió la mirada.

–Eres una…

–Si sé que soy genial y la mejor hermana que uno quisiera tener pero volvamos al asunto quieres, hermanito. –lo empujó nuevamente a la cama con brusquedad.

– ¡No me tires, Idiota!

– Decía Tomoki, bueno ya que no tienes ni siquiera en tu computadora alguna clase porno.

– ¡Mi ordenador! –gritó sentándose firme en el colchón.

–Em, si tú ordenador. – afirmó. – Bueno, es mi derecho como hermana mayor. Yo debo averiguar todo lo que mi pequeño e ignorante hermanito hace en sus días libres.

–Me las pagaras Tomoko. –susurró bajito.

–Pues es que según en mis años de investigación...

–Tus años de fisgona no te dieron resultado. –lanzó venenosamente.

–No soy ninguna chismosa. No es que mama supiera de lo que paso en el baño…Mierda. –se cubrió la boca asustada. Vio una venita palpitante en la frente de su hermano.

–No me digas que…

– Tú problema con lo pañuelos en el…

– ¡Cierra el hocicó! –le tiró una almohada directo en el frente.

–Porque tan malo. –Fingió llorar mientras se sobaba la frente.

–Odiosa !Lárgate de mi habitación! – Gritó furioso e irritado de ver la cara sonriente de su hermana.

–Responde a mi pregunta Tomoki.

–Habla que me quitas el aire. !Apúrate!–se levantó para quedar otra vez cara a cara, la sonrisa pícara y coqueta de la pálida chica. – Recuerda que no tengo tiempo para tús molestas visitas. –agravó su voz para hacerla temblar, pero el que iba temblar era otro.

–Escucha. –se acercó a él con sigilo, juntó su cuerpo hasta cargarse en sus hombros, los labios de Tomoko pasaron por el lóbulo de la oreja del menor, el aliento seductor de Tomoko era cálido, le provocaba una sensación hacia un sector de su cuerpo, debajo de su pantalón, sintiendo la sangre bombear justo en esa parte.

–_Pero qué demonios._

Iba a reaccionar sino fuera por esa "Palabra"

–Eres Gay Tomoki-kun….

Shock.

Escuchó la risa estridente, burlona y desagradable de su hermana mayor alejándose de su habitación diciendo:

"_Lo sabía, lo sabía, mi hermanito es gay, lo sabía"_

Un tick en el ojo de Tomoki lleno de furia. Su respiración se hizo pesada en esos momentos. Un gritó que dejo perpleja a su madre y hizo que su hermana soltara una risa como la de Kira.

**¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA, FUJOSHI DE MIERDA VETE A CHINGAR CON TU PUTO YAOI A TU PINCHE….!**

Ahora, por alguna razón no solo existe de esas en mi escuela, sino que también en mi propia casa pero; hoy sábado 1 de febrero, hoy vera esa idiota.

Fue entonces cuando entró con decisión a su casa y rechazo la cálida comida de su madre, con todo el rencor de ayer, entonces lo decidió. En el almuerzo de su escuela.

_A mí nadie me dice homosexual._

Comenzó a subir las escaleras haciendo ruido, se relamió un poco los labios para probar el sabor de su propia victoria. Camino lento por el pasillo para quedarase frente a una puerta en donde decía:

**Más peligrosa que Yuno gasai. No pasar.**

Escuchó el ruido perezoso de Tomoko, levantarse del asiento y con pereza dirigirse a la perilla.

–Tomoki que quieres, no ves que estoy con trabajó.

–Sí, claro. Esto es lo que quiero.

De un empujón hizo que Tomoko entrara a la fuerza, con pasos torpes ella echó para atrás y él la arrincono en la pared.

–Tomoko; esta es mi respuesta. –su voz era seductora que a la chica le hacia temblar. Y evitando cualquier otra reacción, agarró el mentón de Tomoko y acercó sus labios hambrientos a los suyos. Fue un beso feroz de parte del chico kuroki, un beso salvaje y arrebatador, además de experto, un gran enjuague de salivas; jugando con la lengua de su hermana, que en esos momentos estaba algo tonta. Tomoko quiso corresponder, pero fue algo inútil y fracaso torpemente en el intento. Era un sabor explosivo, una dinamita dulce, así era el beso. Extrañamente las manos de su hermano bajaron a su trasero, haciéndole sentirse un poco mojada.

Pero el aire no duraría mucho tiempo entonces del mismo modo se separó dejando a una enrojecida Tomoko.

Tomoki se relamió los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Y bien Fujoshi, te gustó mi homosexualidad.–se carcajeo levemente.– Esta es una forma de mostrarte mi identidad sexual.. – dio media vuelta retirándose con una sonrisa de victoria.

Mientras la hermana mayor se tocaba los labios sin saber que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Twincest–se rió nerviosa mientras se arreglaba el cabello. –Demonios me ha gustado. –susurró.

* * *

**Fin**

Bien, me divertí escribiendo esto xD. Pero no malentiendan. Porque a Tomoki no les gusta las adorables y sensuales fujoshis como yo TwT. Bueno no importa. Dejen sus comen.


End file.
